bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 5 PART 1
Chapter 5: The Haunt Begins I returned to my regular school uniform, with my hair tied up in a pink ribbon, and this time adding my favorite skull earrings. I was wearing heavy, dark blue eyeshadow with thick black eyeliner and dark red lipstick to add a gothic twist. I snatched up my binder and set off to class. I walked outside and met the "Bullies". I learned about the clique from listening to conversations around me. I was also able to learn a few of the members's names, which is good, because now I know who's balls to kick if they ever try to grab me again. I approached Trent, Wade, and Ethan in between the paths of the two dorms. "Hey, look! It's the anorexic girl!" Wade pointed out. I sighed and continued on to the main school building. "Hey! Mikaela!" They called after me. I ignored them and thought about the apparition that appeared in the picture of "Lola". I heard about Lola, Johnny's slutty girlfriend. I heard one of the Preppies saying to themself, "I'm really starting to like that Lola girl. It's too bad daddy will never approve!" Johnny Vincent was even rambling in the cafeteria yesterday about some Nerd trying to "put the moves" on her. Boy romance shit! Quite disgusting if I say so! "Mikaela!" One of the Bullies yelled behind me. I pushed the doors open and entered inside the main school building. I sped up my walking and walked ahead of the idiots from behind me. I got to my locker and began to open it up. Russell came down the hallway, as always and began to come towards me. "Ha ha! Atomic wedgie made him bleed!" He said to himself. A little kid happened to be in his way. "Hey you!" Russell called out to him. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! NO!" The kid cried. I watched as Russell put his hands down that kid's pants and pulled out his underwear. I watched as it stretched out about a foot, the boy was in mid air with his arms flailing about, screaming. "Ha ha ha! Beg for mommy dork wad!" Russell demanded. "Do it!" The kid sniffled and said, "MO-OMMY!!!" Russell dropped him to the floor, laughing with Troy and Tom. "Such a loser!" Tom pointed at the kid. To their luck, they just happened to notice me watching the harsh treatment given to the little boy. "Hey lookie lookie!" Russell called out to me. "GIRLY!" I just stared, daring not to move. "What are you looking at?!" Russell was speaking to me. I stayed still, still staring in the same spot. "HEY!" He shouted at me. Still no sound or movement from me. Russell squinted. "Why is she not moving?" Wade asked, standing next to Troy. Tom, Troy, and Wade were standing with expressions of wonder on their faces. Russell's eyebrows narrowed, "Russell want to you answer! Speak to Russell." I tilted my head to the left. Wades eyes grew big and he began to freak out, "OK! YOU'RE REALLY CREEPING ME OUT!!! STOP DOING THAT!" I tilted my head to the right. Wade began to back away along with Troy. "Y-YOU'RE A F-FREAK! L-LET'S GET OUT OF H-HERE!" Troy's voice trembled. Troy and Wade ran away, with Tom following behind them. "Wait! Guys! Don't leave me behind." Russell had his fists clenched, and the little boy on the ground was watching me. The kid managed to sneak away without Russell ever noticing. I actually wanted that to happen, because it was unfair to pick on someone so young. "Vocal Chords, out!!!" Russell was making hand gestures, as if he was trying to say, "Come to me" in sign language. I finally snapped out of trance and was looking at Russell. "Can we talk later? I need to get to class!" I said walking past him. He grabbed my arm, and I broke away from him. He seemed a little angry that I did that. I stopped looking at him and turned the corner. "GRRRAAAAH!" He yelled from behind me. He grabbed me and began to get rough with. I got mad and kicked him in the crotch. Russell fell to the ground moaning, "OHHHH, RUSSELL'S SECRET PLACE!!!" I huffed, hurried up the stairs and down the hall to my next class, "Art". Russell was behind me yelling, "RUSSELL, SMASH!!!" I stopped at the end of the hall in front of the door and sign entitled "Art." I pulled the handle and rushed inside. I let out a sigh of relief, until a big "BANG" came from the door. "GRRRAAAAH!" All of the students laughed. "Hi!" A woman's voice said. "You must be the new student." I smiled slightly. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest student, Mikaela." She announced to the class. The pupils stopped their giggling and stared. My art teacher was tall, wearing a cream turtleneck, a leather jacket and miniskirt, dark nylons, and black high heels. She had brown hair cut neck length, and was wearing makeup. Her body was similar to mine. Thin, but with curves. "Mikaela, just so you know, I am Ms.Philips and I will be your Art teacher." She said to me. "Your seat will be at Johnny Vincent's table." I saw Johnny Vincent sitting at a table, far back in the room. His eyebrows were pressed together, eyes glaring, and lips narrowed. I looked back at Ms.Philips and asked her in my most quiet of all voice, "Uh, could I sit at a different table?" She shook her head, "No hun, you're just going to have to stay put at the seat I assign to you." I nodded and made my way to the table. Johnny's eyes followed me as I sat at the left edge of the table. "Today's assignment is to draw yourself in an environment." She announced. My chin was resting in the palm of my hand, and my back was slumped in my spot. I observed the room, getting glances and glowers. Heads were turning this and that way, trying to get a peek of the "New Kid". I heard one girl whisper to the other, "She's so skinny and tall looking!" "Grossly Thin!" Muttered a Prep. A Greaser sitting at my table said to me, "TWIG!" Ms.Philips was handing out each of us a piece of fine white paper and a box of oil pastels. She also put down a box of colored pencils, but I already had some in my binder. Putting the pencil to the paper, my imagination began to flow. I started off drawing myself in my school uniform, but I made myself look ill. My skirt was tattered, showing my legs. The sleeves of my shirt were ripped, saddle shoes scuffed, hair matted and ratty, my body scrawny, and my face... Around my eyes were darkened, and my lips were black. Blood slithered from my eyes and lips. I wasn't sad in the picture, I was happy. My lips parted to show a slight smile. I drew thick, twisted and unruly vines of black, coiling around my arms, waist, and legs. I colored the background a pale shade of dark blue, and everything else I colored the same exact way as my outfit. My skin was left white in order to make the gloominess of the picture stand out. I titled it, "In My Cold World." "Now class!" Ms.Philips interrupted. "Do not worry if you don't finish your assignment today, because it isn't do until Monday, next week. So those who aren't done at the end can take it home and finish." Some of the kids in the class groaned. "Damn it! I barely started drawing myself!" Said one of the kids at my table, silently. One of the Greasers spotted my drawing and pointed at me saying, "Look at her! She's already done!" Vance, the Greaser with red hair grimmaced and said a snobby tone, "Yeah right! She couldn't have gotten it done that fast!" "How come she's done, and we aren't?" Peanut joined in. I was sitting far down at the end, not included in their conversation. I sighed and put my head down on the table, covering the outside with my arms. "THUNK". Something small, but hard hit my head. I saw a pebble fall to the floor right by my foot. I felt the spot that I was hit, and began to rub it. My face met all of those at the other end. They all giggled as I looked at them. "Emaciated Twig!" One of them said. I blinked my eyes slowly, with an expression of boredom on my face. "Hey!" Johnny whispered to me. "Can I ask you somethin'?" "Sure." I said back. Johnny Vincent with a less angry expression asked something, but I wasn't able to hear it. That's when the bell rang. Everyone as usual, rushed out of their seats to leave. I was the only one still at my seat. I stood up and went to Ms.Philips's desk. "I'm all done with my assignment. I colored it and everything." I said, handing the picture to her. "Mikaela, hun. They aren't due til' Monday." She was examining my picture. "I really want to turn it in now." I said eargerly. "I mean, It's done, so it might as well be graded." Ms.Philips handed me back the drawing, saying, "I want you to add diferent shades of colors to make your picture really stand out!" "Ok..." I said to her with an awkward smile. I went back to the table to get my binder when she broke the silence saying, "Don't get me wrong Mikaela, your artwork is really unique." I looked up at her and said, "Thanks." She then ended, "It's...Dark." I smiled and walked out of the classroom. Everyone was already at lunch, but that would have to wait for me, because I was going get some white paper from my locker. I came from the corner and stopped, feeling a freezing breeze, as if it were the middle of December. It was so cold that you could see my breath. My heart froze it's beat, and my eyes were concentrated on a dark figure down the hall. It appeared to be a girl with long black tangled hair. She looked to be 6ft tall and had a thin body like mine. The girl wore a black dress, but was shabby, and had holes all over. She was facing the boy's bathroom, but she turned her face towards me. Half of her face was hiding behind her hair, only showing an empty eye socket to the other half, with a faint smile. I didn't dare move. I didn't want to scare her away, but after 5 seconds of standing, the transparent figure disappeared. The air was still cold. I went to my locker to get paper, and then hurried off to the lunchroom. Lucky for me, I was the last to be in line. Today's special, "Split Pea and Liver Stew Surprise." I sat down at the second table, my original spot before I hung out with the Preps. I gazed down into my bowl of this thick green mush with bits of liver floating at the surface. "People don't really like eating liver, but I sure do." I dipped my spoon in the bowl and ate away. I finished under 2 minutes. I don't really know why, but I felt really hungry. It was all delicious!!! I walked down the aisle, and the Nerds that were playing their game, stopped and looked up. I ignored them and set my tray at the opening. I went back to my spot and took out a fine sheet of white paper. Putting the pencil to the paper, my imagination began to come to me again. The imagery of murder, death, darkness, and gloom began to swirl in my head. I had second thoughts and decided to finish my assignment for art. I grabbed a black colored pencil and added thick cracks to my neck, arm, and legs to make it look like almost as if I were porcelian. In my dark blue background, I added a haze of voilet. I did this all pretty quick, and switched back to my blank piece of paper. Back to my morbid thoughts. What was I to draw? I thought for a minute, and then it came to my head. "I'm going to draw me and another student. Though, who am I going to draw? In a second, it came to my head. I'm gonna draw Johnny Vincent. I don't know why, but I figured it would be pretty interesting. I looked over to Johnny, who was loitering at the salad bar, just a couple tables away. He had his arm around that one girl I saw yesterday. I'm guessing that was Lola. Johnny Vincent smiled to her and stroked her hair. A feeling of disgust came over me quickly, because I knew what he was about to do. Lola got close to him and put her leg around him, both embraced in kissing. My eyes widened and my lips twitched. I whimpered and covered my face with my hands. Just sickening! You don't know if the other person has some disease like Herpes or SARS! What if they had a parasite, and it was transmitted to the other? I decided that I wouldn't be looking at Johnny Vincent for a while. I'd have to draw him from my memory. I closed my eyes, and my skin began to prickle. I remembered the look on his face when he pinned me to the floor in the girl's bathroom. His eyes were brown, almost black, having light olive skin (close to my color), his lips were long and soft looking. Why am I fascinated all of the sudden? My eyes grew big and my skin tensed. No, I can't have a crush on Johnny Vincent!!! No, no, no! I dug both hands with my nails into my head, beginning to freak out. "There's nothing to be all worked up about. I mean, it's just a drawing!" I sighed and began to draw Johnny's face shape. I looked at Johnny again, who was talking to Peanut. Lola was out of sight, but then I heard her voice right beside me, "Johnny is going get you!!!" She was looking at me with suspision. Lola looked at my drawing, which was nothing more than the face shape. She sniffed and walked off. Staring at Johnny Vincent again, I smiled and then drew his hair. It was cut, going down to the left side of his face, very thick looking. Next came his ears, with a silver stud to the left. I drew his eyes, dark looking. I looked up from my drawing to Johnny Vincent once more. Johnny stopped talking, and faced me. "Shit!," the word came to my mind. He looked pretty glum, squinting at me. I blinked my eyes and went back to drawing. I looked back at him again, and he was back to Peanut. I saw Johnny nudge his head, pointing in my direction. They were looking at me now. Johnny raised his right eyebrow. My face turned cold. I've been spotted, but i'm not sure If he saw me and what I was doing. Nah, I don't care! I got back to drawing and was working on his nose. It was wide, but broad. His lips, were long and robust. Johnny's eyebrows were thick, but not bushy. I smiled as I colored in his eyes and hair with my pencil. After that was the neck, which was long. Finally came his collar, shirt, and leather jacket. I drew the details into the jacket, adding some wrinkles here and there. I colored the leather jacket and shirt with my pencil. Success! I finally finished his portrait. I titled it "Johnny Vincent", in cursive and wrote my signature on the back. I turned it over and looked at my complete drawing. I looked to the salad bar to find that Johnny Vincent wasn't there anymore. I blinked and realized that he was gone! I put my hands on the table and peered over to see where he was. Nope, no sight of him! I sat back down with my drawing. There were kids still chattering and eating their lunch. I stared down at the table, and I felt something poking my back. My face grew cold with my whole body. I reached my hand over the spot and felt nothing. Anxiety began to build up. I turned around and saw no one behind me. My heart began to rattle against my ribcage. Maybe I'm just imagining things. I stared down at the table again. 5 seconds later, something was pinching my side very hard. "OW!!!" I yelled very loudly in the cafeteria. Three people were staring at me. I whined and began to rub it. I sat still for a couple minutes. All of the sudden, my ponytail was yanked and my head jerked backward. I lipped the word, "OUCH!!!" I looked behind me, and there was no one. There was something wrong, but I didn't know what. I rested my chin upon my arms on the table and looked off to the side, still anxious. I felt something to the right side of me, but I decided to ignore it. "Whatcha' doing?!" I turned to see it was Johnny Vincent. My eyes grew big and I flung my arms over the drawing, trying to cover it up. My heart was beating rapidly. "Nothing!" I said to him, nearly having a heart attack. Johnny Vincent smirked at me. Heat was flushing into my cheeks. Johnny's eyebrows pressed together and his smirk turned into a mischievous smile. "Really?! I'm sure I saw somethin'!" I stared at him with my fast beating heart. "No! It was nothing!" I answered, still holding onto the drawing. Johnny's smile faded a little. "I'm not a fool. I saw something." I remained silent. "Mind if I see it?" He was reaching for the drawing. I slid the paper close to me, so that way he couldn't get it. "No." I said to him very quietly. He gazed into my eyes and he asked softly, "Please?" I shook my head and said to Johnny, "No!" Johnny Vincent's smile began to lessen. "Please?!" He said a little loud. "No!" I said, shaking. Johnny's smile disappeared. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off, crossed. I took out he paper and gave a sigh of relief. I looked at the paper and smiled, but Johnny came back as quick as lightning, and snatched it up. I gasped and dove at him yelling, "No! You can't! Give it back!" I tried to grab it from him, but he kept on holding it high away from me to where I couldn't reach. "Buzz off!" Johnny Vincent pushed me to the ground with one hand. I landed with a "THUD" onto the hard floor. My head felt sore from him pulling my hair before. He whistled to his friends. Signaling them to come over. Johnny looked at the paper for a minute and with a clueless look said, "Wait a minute! This ain't it!" Instead he had my Art assignment. I grabbed the portrait off the table before Johnny could get it. He dropped the paper he had in his hand and pushed it away with foot. The Greasers began to come over, all standing by Johnny Vincent. "Whatcha' got behind yer back?" Asked the smaller one in the jean jacket. I stood back. "Nothing!" I said, shaking. "You must have somethin'." Another one called out. "Alright. We'll make this easy for you." Said one of the bigger Greasers. "You give us whatever you're hiding, and you won't get hurt!" I couldn't hand it over to them. I won't give it up! I backed up some more and said,"NO." I then ran over to my binder as quick as I could, and gathered up everything in my arms. I took off only 5 feet, but something was holding me back. Johnny grabbed hold of my skirt and was pulling me back. "You're making me frosted!" I said very irritantly. I tried to pull away from him by backing up, but it didn't help. My shoes were sliding across the floor, slowly towards Johnny Vincent. It wasn't long before he had me. I was locked into place with the drawing snatched out of my hands. My heart was beating so hard that you could hear it. I shut my eyes and whined. I just can't bare it! I don't want him to be mad! "You were drawing a picture of me?!" His voice was raised. The Greasers came over to look at the drawing. "It looks really good!" One of them were saying Category:Blog posts